


Semi-Logical Conclusions

by impertinence



Category: Bandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-20
Updated: 2010-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impertinence/pseuds/impertinence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn, pretty much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Semi-Logical Conclusions

The strange part about finding out that Ray was into gangbangs was that Gerard hadn't even been asking that. For awhile it had been Mikey for Ray, but now it was Gerard; no one really questioned it. They were a band.

Gerard knew from past experience that Ray liked being pushed down and fucked, loved Gerard scratching his back and whispering dirty things in his ear. What he didn't know was that saying "Fuck yeah, bet you'd love to have all four of us like this, using you," would make Ray come before Gerard had even moved to touch Ray's dick.

He wasn't really sure how to approach everyone else, because "Hey, so Ray wants us all to fuck him" sounded pretty awkward. He thought about going to Frank or maybe Bob, if only to talk it out, but in the end he wound up curled up against Mikey.

"So," he said hesitantly. "Ray."

Mikey stiffened. They didn't talk about this shit _ever_ \- not when Mikey and Gerard spent six months sharing Frank, and not when Mikey walked in on Frank and Bob. Ray shouldn't have been any different. He wouldn't have been, really, except that Gerard wanted to give Ray everything he could, and now that he knew, he couldn't just ignore it.

"Ray?" Mikey said carefully.

Gerard nodded. "Likes getting fucked."

"Yes," Mikey said.

Gerard gave himself a minute to think about it - Mikey's fingers spread out on Ray's back, fucking Ray until he whimpered and babbled nonsensically.

"Gee?" Mikey said, and Gerard blinked, shoved the thoughts down. This was for Ray.

"He got off on me talking about all four of us."

"He _would_," Mikey said, quickly enough that Gerard knew he hadn't thought. He wasn't surprised when Mikey blinked and said, more slowly, "Are you...is it something you want him to have?"

"Fuck if I know," Gerard said. "It was just dirty talk."

Mikey stroked his shoulder. "But?"

Gerard was pretty sure every word coming out of his mouth was fucked-up as hell, but he couldn't make himself shut up. "I've been thinking about it," he said. "Pretty much constantly."

Mikey's eyebrow twitched a little. Gerard hugged him tighter. "Don't freak out," he said. "Maybe I'm just a greedy asshole."

"For Ray? I don't know. I'd be just as bad for any of them."

And that was the problem, Gerard thought. They'd been the five of them long enough that he was a little surprised it hadn't come up sooner.

"Talk to Frank?" he said.

Mikey nodded.

||

Gerard wasn't expecting to be around for Mikey making the "hey, let's all fuck" suggestion, so of course the little fucker did it when the three of them were huddled over coffee.

"You'd fuck Ray, right?" he said, kissing Frank's cheek.

Frank froze. Gerard ducked his head, staring intently at his coffee, even though he knew Frank was probably looking to him for help.

"I...have," Frank said carefully. "You know that, Mikey."

Mikey nodded. "Again. With us."

The last part was so quiet and rushed that even Gerard barely understood it. He glanced up in time to see Frank cock his head and touch Mikey's hand. "Bob?"

Mikey nodded.

"...I'll talk to him," Frank said, and drained his mug. When he went to put it away, his fingers brushed the back of Mikey's neck. It was old affection, best friends more than anything else.

Gerard slumped down into the couch and spent as many thoughts as he could on hoping it would work out.

Frank crashed into Gerard a week later, cackling with glee. When Gerard made a face and said "What the fuck, man, get off me," Frank just bit his shoulder and said, "Bob's surprised we didn't do it sooner!".

That was when Gerard finally realized that they were really going to do this.

He crawled into Ray's bunk that night, fitting them together easily. Even before they'd been anything other than incredibly close friends and bandmates, it had been natural to do this.

"I need to talk to you," he said, kissing Ray's neck.

Ray turned his DS off and ran a hand down Gerard's back. "You've been kind of distant for a few weeks," he said, "so yeah. What's up?"

Of course Ray would have noticed. Gerard sighed and laid his head on Ray's shoulder, avoiding his eyes. "Remember when I made you come by talking about all of us fucking you?"

Ray stiffened. "Gerard..."

Gerard knew exactly where Ray's thoughts were going, so he said quickly, "What if I told you it was possible?"

"_Gerard._"

Gerard looked up then - he couldn't not, really. Ray looked like he couldn't decide whether to be exasperated or scared.

"It could work," he said. "You fucking know it could. We've all been dancing around it for years."

Ray's grip tightened on him until Gerard winced, opened his mouth to complain - and then Ray relaxed, nodded and said, "I - okay. Okay."

Gerard leaned up to kiss him; something about the way Ray just let him, not pressing back or pulling Gerard closer, made him kiss harder, fingers digging into Ray's arms.

"You deserve it," he whispered. "You fucking deserve it. I want you to feel all of us, want you to know exactly whose you are."

"Yours?" Ray said.

It was the wrong answer and they both knew it. Gerard shook his head, kissed him again. "Ours."

||

Frank was the one who finally initiated it. They had a rare two days to themselves - not long enough to go home, but more than enough to justify getting hotel rooms.

"So," he said, sitting down on the bed, eyes on Ray and Bob's Guitar Hero game, "are we going to just sit around playing Warcraft for two days, or are we going to fuck?"

Ray dropped the guitar.

"Or, I guess we're all going to fuck Ray." Frank rolled off the bed, pulling the comforter with him and dumping it in a corner. "But I'm sucking someone off, too, or I'll make Brian get me my own room."

"...Frank," Mikey said, in the same exasperated tone they all had mastered by now.

"Mikey! I could suck your cock, Mikeyway. Gerard, stop making that face, you're going to see him naked soon."

Gerard stopped making the face. He also reached out and grabbed Frank's wrist, hard, because it was obvious Frank was nervous, and Gerard wasn't big on half measures. "Sit on the bed, Frank, and stop talking."

"Gerard?" Ray said quietly.

Gerard reached out, catching a handful of Ray's hair and yanking him down. It had been awhile since he'd done this, held anyone like this, but it came back easily. "You don't want Frank to be first?" he said, guiding Ray to sit on the bed, stroking his cheek.

Ray whimpered. Out of the corner of his eye, Gerard saw Bob turn the TV off, moving closer to the bed. Mikey - Mikey was just standing, inches from Frank. He'd have to deal with Mikey.

"Shh," he said, turning away from the others and pushing Ray to lie down. He didn't know who made a noise when he straddled Ray, whose kink they were, but he made a note to find out. "Tell them you want this."

"I want it," Ray said. He looked calm - always did like this, Gerard thought, tracing his fingers down Ray's arms lazily. "Fuck, of course I want it. You're my band."

"Left arm out," Gerard said. "Frank, hold his wrist."

Frank obeyed immediately, and Gerard felt something inside him relax; it made the next part easier.

"Mikey, come here."

There was a moment of quiet, and then Gerard heard Bob say softly, "It's okay."

Mikey appeared in his line of vision.

"Kiss him."

Mikey had his for-the-press game face on, but that startled him into making an expression that wasn't indifferent - eyes wide, almost questioning. Fuck it, Gerard decided, and leaned down, fisting a hand in Mikey's hair and kissing him hard.

It was more familiar than he'd thought it would be, even with three shocked noises serving as a soundtrack. It was _Mikey_.

"Kiss him," he whispered against Mikey's lips.

Mikey swallowed hard and nodded. "Okay."

Gerard and Frank both watched Ray tilt his head as Mikey moved, pressing himself against Gerard to get close enough. "Hey," Mikey said quietly, brushing his lips across Ray's almost playfully.

Ray smiled. "Hi."

Mikey moved his hand up Ray's cheek and into his hair, finding Gerard's own hand unerringly as he kissed Ray again - deeply, with all the familiarity in the world.

Gerard was, unsurprisingly, getting hard just from the sight; he looked over at Frank to see him fidgeting, obviously in the same boat. He opened his mouth to tell Frank to stay still, to wait his turn, but then Bob was at Frank's back, pressing hands into Frank's hips.

"I've got him," Bob said simply.

Gerard closed his mouth and nodded.

When Mikey started making noise, moved to grind against Ray's leg, Gerard turned his hand over and clenched Mikey's, pulling him away. "This isn't about you yet," he said. "I told Frank he could go first, remember?"

"Begs the question of why he's not in me," Ray said breathily.

Gerard grabbed Ray's other wrist, digging his fingers into the skin. "No, it doesn't," he said. "Because this isn't going to be some quick thing. We're going to take our time with you, Toro. We're going to make sure you learn how to beg all four of us."

"Fuck, Gee," Mikey said quietly.

"Maybe," Gerard said, and let go of Ray's wrist.

Mikey bit his lip and settled next to Gerard, wrapping an arm around his waist. It was a good enough answer.

"Bob, get him ready for Frank. Frank...come here."

Bob moved to grab the lube, and Frank crawled over to Gerard, eyes darting between him and Mikey. He'd been right, then.

"Do you think he's pretty, Mikey?" Gerard asked, willing Mikey to catch on.

"I wouldn't want to fuck him this much if he wasn't," Mikey said.

"You can't have that yet, baby," Gerard said. He watched Frank's eyes widen - and then widen more when Mikey moaned.

"Tell me what I can have, then," Mikey said, tilting his head so his lips brushed Gerard's neck.

"Sit down, Frank. Back to us. Good. Now lean back." Their shoulders supported him easily, and from there it was simple to reach down, press a hand against Frank's thigh. "He's hard for us. He wants to see us fuck. Don't you, Frank?"

Frank shuddered. "Ray -"

Mikey reached down before Gerard could answer, splaying his fingers on Frank's other thigh. "Ray, too," he said, almost matching Gerard's tone. "But us, me and Gerard. You like us when we're like this."

Frank tilted his hips, head falling back. "You know I do."

"Then watch Bob with Ray," Gerard said. "And let us take care of you." He nodded at Mikey, who went for Frank's jeans, getting the zipper down as Gerard tugged them.

Frank moved his head obediently, whimpering a little. It was obvious why, Gerard thought, kissing Frank's neck and watching Bob guide Ray onto his hands and knees, lubing up his fingers.

"Gerard," Frank whispered, and Gerard's attention snapped back to them, to Frank shaking a little at the way Mikey was drawing tiny circles on his thigh.

"You're a fucking cocktease, Mikes," he said.

"Sorry," Mikey said, and wrapped his hand around Frank's dick without hesitation.

Watching Frank lose it was always amazing. "Gorgeous," he said low in his throat, before moving his hand next to Mikey's.

"Oh fuck," Frank said. Gerard led Mikey, stroking the tops of his fingers, matching the rhythm Bob was setting for Ray.

"Look at him," Gerard said, twisting his hand and tangling his fingers with Mikey's.

Mikey didn't miss the hint. "You're going to be in him soon," he said. "You'll get to make him twice as desperate for your cock as you are for our hands right now."

"And after that, who knows," Gerard said. "He'll still need to get off."

"You've got a pretty mouth," Mikey said.

Frank bit his lip hard. "Fucking cheaters," he said, jerking his hips.

Mikey laughed.

They jerked Frank off in tandem for a few more minutes, until Bob pulled away from Ray and nodded. "He's ready," he said.

Ray moaned, dropping his head until his forehead almost touched the mattress, pushing back against air.

"Oh fuck," Frank said, writhing against Gerard and Mikey. Gerard moaned, rocking his dick against Frank's back, almost lost in the knowledge of the five of them, the sight of Frank and Ray and -

Mikey, pressing him back.

"Not yet," he said, hand tightening on Gerard's arm almost painfully.

Gerard felt his eyes widen. He couldn't move.

"Frank, go to Ray," Mikey said, never once looking away from Gerard.

He felt Frank scramble away, heard him bump into Bob. A second later, it was Bob looking down at him.

"Hey, Gerard," Bob said, sounding completely unfazed. Of course he would, Gerard thought, and laughed a little, stupidly breathless.

"Shh," Mikey said. "Keep still, Gerard. I had to listen to the two of you enough, now I want to watch."

"Frank and Ray - "

Mikey tapped Gerard's cheek, just hard enough to sting. "I can watch more than one thing," he said.

Gerard bit his lip and leaned back, waiting.

"He's bossy, isn't he?" Bob ran his fingers through Gerard's hair gently. "It's kind of hot."

Mikey grinned, wiggling out of his pants, careful not to kick Gerard or Ray. Bob smiled back before pulling Gerard upright, lips brushing his neck.

"Do you want to get off?"

Like Bob was the one deciding. Or - no, Gerard thought, watching Mikey stroke himself lazily. Not Bob.

"Not yet," he said. "Just kiss me?"

Bob nodded, moving closer. Gerard expected his view to be blocked, but instead Bob kissed his neck, his collarbone, moving down his chest. "Oh," Gerard said, unable to keep from pulling Bob's hair a little, gasping when the tips brushed his hips. "You - "

Mikey laughed at the choked nose Gerard made when Bob nuzzled his crotch. "You're kind of a slut for us, Gerard."

Gerard bit his lip hard, looking away from Mikey and getting caught by the sight of Frank rolling a condom onto his dick, tapping himself against Ray.

Ray turned his head and met Gerard's eyes. Fuck, Gerard thought, and moaned again.

"He and Ray have that in common." Frank thrust in slowly. Gerard felt the bottom drop out of his stomach when Ray closed his eyes, hands fisting on the sheets.

"They do," Mikey said. "He likes it fast, by the way."

"Yeah?" Frank said, thrusting hard.

Gerard's hips twitched in spite of himself. Ray's sounds were the most familiar right now, but this - he hadn't expected it like this, with Bob weighing him down. "Good," he whispered.

"It's supposed to be," Bob said, pulling his pants down. "Get your shirt."

Gerard obeyed immediately.

He expected Bob to blow him, maybe tease him a little, but instead he just pulled Gerard's underwear off and sat back, watching.

Gerard bit his lip and kept his eyes on Frank and Ray, watching the way Frank's hair fell into his eyes, the color Ray's cheeks flushed when Frank started whispering to him. Frank had always been a fan of dirty talk. The fact that Gerard knew it made him wonder yet again why the hell they hadn't thought to do this sooner.

"He's so pretty," Mikey said. Gerard nodded, but stilled when he felt Mikey's hand in his hair.

Mikey wasn't talking about Frank.

"He's best like this. Just waiting," Bob said, running a hand up and down Gerard's side slowly.

Gerard bit his lip hard, willing himself to stay silent. Frank had started to move more quickly, obviously desperate; Ray was leaking, pushing back against Frank.

"I don't think he knows how it looks," Mikey said quietly. "Him all spread out like this right after he's been giving orders."

Gerard couldn't stop his cock from jerking, couldn't keep from gasping when Mikey followed up by flicking a tongue over Gerard's nipple.

"Tell Frank to come, Gee," Mikey said.

Gerard swallowed hard. "Come for us, Frank," he said. "Bob's starting to look impatient."

Frank snorted, half-rolling his eyes - but then Ray whimpered and Mikey reached out and tugged Frank's hair, and Frank was gone.

"Mother_fucker,_" he said, arching against Ray.

Gerard wrapped a hand around the base of his own cock, squeezing hard. "Good," Mikey said, eyes on Frank. "Ray, tell us how he feels."

"Just as good as the last time," Ray said. His voice was high, strung out. "Better with the rest of us."

Mikey moved to wrap himself around Ray, hand just barely brushing his cock. "So good for us," he said. "Gerard, get Bob ready. Frank, lie next to Ray. Any noises he makes, they'll be in your mouth."

Frank nodded. Gerard grabbed the lube and slicked Bob up, moving until he could kiss him, feeling the impatience taking over Bob's usual calm. "Going to be so fucking good," he said, wiping his hand on the sheet. "Get over there."

Bob pushed Mikey out of the way gently, sending him tumbling into Gerard. Gerard grinned and caught him, and they lay tangled together as Bob pressed into Ray.

"Oh," Ray said, sounding surprised. "Oh. That's - "

"He's fucking _stretched_," Bob said. "He's...Ray, fuck, this is going to be over soon."

Frank arched up just in time, kissing Ray hard. Mikey rubbed a hand over Ray's back, resting his head on Gerard's chest.

"Kiss me?" Mikey said.

Gerard turned his head; Mikey looked back at him calmly. Gerard nodded a little and took hold of Mikey's hair again, kissing him slowly, open-mouthed and as dirty as he could make it.

"Jesus fucking Christ," he heard Bob say. Frank moaned, muffled.

"We're a porno," Mikey said. "Wanna blow me?"

"That's not a question," Gerard said, pushing Mikey back against the headboard and stretching out alongside Ray. "Don't come," he added, licking long and slow up Mikey's cock.

The steady sound of Bob moving in Ray didn't stop, but Ray's voice sounded abruptly. Gerard looked to the side, crossing his eyes in an attempt to focus on Frank's suddenly too-close face.

"Sorry," Frank said, sounding completely unrepentant. "But it turns out one wasn't enough."

They worked together here as well as they had onstage, it turned out, tongues bumping against each other, mouths sliding up and down Mikey's cock. Gerard turned his head to kiss Frank and Mikey whimpered a little, reaching out to grab Ray.

"Hurry up, Bob," Mikey said, and Gerard grinned, wrapping his lips around the head of Mikey's cock as Frank mouthed the base.

"Oh God, oh _God_, that's not fucking fair that's - "

"Mikey fucking Way," Bob said behind them.

"He's coming," Ray whispered, and Mikey's hips jerked, forcing his dick down Gerard's throat.

It felt better than a dick choking him had any right to be. He swallowed eagerly, almost losing himself, wanting to make Mikey come, wanting -

"Pull off, Gee," Frank said. "Bob's gonna fall on top of you."

Gerard moved back reluctantly. It was him and Mikey now, and he turned to Ray, saying, "Which of us do you want?"

Ray was bright red, lips swollen, knuckles white. Gerard's cock fucking _ached_. "Ray, you have to tell us."

"Both of you," Ray said. "I - both. Please."

"Yeah?" Mikey tightened his hand in Gerard's hair, guiding him upright. "You want one of us in your ass, one in your mouth? That's kind of greedy."

Ray nodded. "I tried to earn it."

Gerard put enough of himself together to touch Ray's ass, pressing into the bruises already forming. "You were good for Bob and Frank," he said. "But you have to be good for Mikey, too. And me. You're going to suck me until you come."

Ray swallowed hard, but he nodded. "I've gotten off to it before," he said. Gerard knew he wasn't talking about just sucking Gerard off.

"Okay," he said. "Grab a condom, Mikey."

He didn't bother waiting to see if Mikey obeyed, just got to his feet, balancing precariously. Shit.

"Lie down?" Ray said, eyes on his cock. "I can - Mikey likes it, anyway. My ass in the air."

Gerard liked it, too. He bit his lip hard, lying down under Ray. Frank curled up next to him, pulling Bob down to lie on top of him.

"Suck Gerard off," Mikey said. Gerard watched him run a hand over Ray's ass, rubbing his cock against Ray. "I want him to feel it when you finally get my cock."

Gerard moved a hand to Ray's hair again, tugging sharply. "You heard him," he said, pulling Ray's head down.

Ray kissed Gerard's hip before wrapping his lips around Gerard and moving all the way down. "Fuck, oh _fuck_," Gerard breathed, fighting not to come right then. "You're so fucking good at this, so - " He gave up, stroking Ray's cheek, watching him close his eyes and breathe carefully, so close Gerard could feel the tiny currents of air against his skin. It was always so easy with Ray, doubly so with Frank and Bob watching, Mikey whispering encouragement.

"Stay like that," Mikey said. Gerard moaned when he felt Ray working his throat around Gerard's cock, fought the urge to move when Mikey slowly pushed in.

"Fuck yes," he said, fighting off the urge to just let Ray suck him, knowing what Ray had been looking for when he asked for this. "You fucking love this, don't you, me and my brother using you."

Ray didn't say anything, just flexed his thighs. Mikey whimpered. "He's so good, Gerard," he said. "He's always so good. And Frank and Bob got him ready for us. You can feel it, can't you? He's about to come."

"He won't," Gerard said confidently, tugging Ray's hair until Ray rose, lips sliding over Gerard's cock. "Not until I tell him."

"We," Mikey said, fingers tightening on Ray's hips. Gerard kept his eyes there, on Mikey and Ray moving together. Ray was making tiny noises – impatient noises, Gerard realized, and moaned.

"Hang on," Mikey said. He bit his lip, looking down, and then thrust hard. Ray's body jolted forward; Gerard barely caught him in time, thrusting his hips and keeping Ray up between them.

"How hard are you?" he said, pulling Ray's hair harder until Ray looked up. "Make Mikey come, Ray. Get my baby brother off, and I'll touch you."

"Fucking hot," Mikey moaned, pressing a hand against Ray's back.

"Yeah," Gerard said, pulling Ray's head back and thrusting very carefully, "you are."

He pulled out and pressed himself against Ray when Mikey came, feeling the way Ray's entire body shook, watching Mikey's face contort. "Fuck yeah, Mikey Way," Frank said quietly. Ray moaned again.

Mikey pulled out and collapsed, body pressed between Ray and Frank's. Gerard nudged Ray gently until he was sitting back on his heels, and then kissed him. "You did a good job," he said, stroking the back of Ray's neck. "Did you like feeling him come in your ass?"

"I," Ray said, breathing hard. "I'm sorry, I just..._fuck._"

Gerard smiled and slid down, resting his cheek against Ray's thigh. "Want me to get you off?"

He wasn't expecting to feel Mikey's hand in his hair, tugging hard. "Don't tease, Gee."

Gerard took a deep breath, fighting to keep from thrusting against the mattress. They'd take care of him, he knew they would, but it was hard not to be impatient even as Mikey petted his hair and pressed him down.

"Suck him," Mikey said. "He's been good for us. He deserves to come down your throat."

Gerard shook his head hard, out of contrariness more than any real reluctance. It took another sharp tug to make him open his mouth anyway, watching Ray as he took him in, sucking not quite hard enough to make Ray come.

"Gerard, Gee, oh fuck," Ray said, as open as always. He splayed a hand on Gerard's head, pulling him down, and Gerard fought to keep up, to breathe and make this good when all he wanted to do was hump the mattress like a goddamn teenager.

"Shh," Mikey said, and then he was running a hand down Gerard's back, wrapping his fingers around Gerard's dick.

Gerard worked his throat frantically, hips thrusting. Ray moaned. "Oh – Gerard, I'm going to – fucking pull off, asshole."

"I said down his throat, Ray," Mikey said, sounding almost amused.

Gerard was expecting Ray's desperate yell, the way he clenched Gerard's hair and came hard. He swallowed and rested his head against Ray's thigh, finally letting himself go, eyes rolling back in his head.

He came down to Ray and Mikey both petting him, whispering to each other. "Shit," he said, reaching out blindly.

He somehow wound up with an armful of Frank. "We should do that again," Frank said, making himself the little spoon.

Mikey settled behind Gerard; Gerard craned his neck to kiss him. "We should."

"Shit, hang on." Frank wiggled. "Okay, Ray, get under me. No, shut the fuck up and do it."

Gerard laughed at the expression on Ray's face. "He's pretty light, he can – ow!"

Frank removed his elbow from Gerard's ribs. "Fucking right."

But Ray eventually cooperated, laying his head on Gerard's shoulder and letting Frank sprawl half on him and half on Bob. "Okay?" Gerard said quietly, kissing Ray's shoulder.

Ray nodded. "More than. That was good."

"Next time it's my ass that gets gangbanged," Frank said. "No, shut the fuck up, Bob. If Ray gets it so do I."

Mikey was shaking with laughter. Gerard smiled and closed his eyes, letting the already-familiar warmth of the other four slide over him.

He didn't remember falling asleep, but he didn't mind waking up to Mikey's hand on his stomach, Frank's mouth against his shoulder. Brian was going to throw a shitfit, he thought, and closed his eyes again.


End file.
